


欲

by PrimoLineS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dry Orgasm, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS





	欲

半藏揉着眉心面露倦意，他最近因为突如其来的任务和工作汇报已经几天没能好好休息了，刚从战场下来又被紧急排到另一个地方去支援，半藏还没能从两地的时差中倒过来，回到监测站的日子闷的有些难受。

 

这不，现在是凌晨3点，他正精神的不行。

 

半藏有些颓废地躺在床上，他抹了把脸，肌肉神经每时每刻就叫嚣着需要休息，但是他亢奋的大脑拉扯着他的身体，尽管血丝布满了眼底，他还是瞪着天花板毫无半丝睡意。

 

『你应该睡觉。』

 

他又一次在心底这么告诫自己，企图通过心理暗示让自己归于梦的海洋。半藏闭上了眼，他在脑海里回想着曾经那些拗口又繁琐的句子——大概是师傅交给自己的，实际上它们并没有起到什么作用。

 

「半藏」

 

低沉的嗓音，很熟悉，带着笑意，轻唤他的名字。

 

声音回荡在半藏的脑海里，他知道那是谁，他当然知道，但是他不明白为什么会想到那人，明明自己没有见到他。困惑像是打开了一扇门，半藏开始不受控制想念男人，他的声音，他的面孔，甚至是...

 

****“你今晚好热情，半藏。”** **

****

****牛仔探到他耳边呼气，热气喷到脸上痒痒的，半藏下意识的偏了偏头，让牛仔的吻落在了他的耳廓上，趁机叼在嘴里用舌尖细细地舔舐着，转而又勾着他的耳垂含在嘴里，刻意磨着他的敏感点。半藏手绕上了牛仔的脖子，有些长的头发攥在手心，因为他的话而狠狠地拉拽了两下，引得牛仔低低的笑。** **

****

****“闭...嘴”** **

****

****半藏急促地喘息着，从压抑的低吟声中挤出这句话，牛仔像是挑衅般的撞击着内壁，想要听到他的声音从骨子里抖露出的快意，想知道他带给男人的愉悦和快感能将他带上巅峰。** **

****

****牛仔抓住了他的手，他炙热的掌心环住手腕滚烫的吓人，半藏被压在床上，牛仔居高临下的看着他，透出的笑意和满足感印在半藏的眼里。他抬头瞧着牛仔，抽插的动作将他的思绪撞得淋漓破碎，但他只看得见眼前的男人。** **

****

****“半藏...”** **

****

『这是...欲求不满吗？』

 

半藏抬手搭上了自己的眼睛，他从记忆中抽离而出，神情还有些恍惚，仿佛牛仔就在自己身前，触手可及。记忆是那样清晰，像电影一样的在眼前播放，他看着自己，又看着牛仔。

 

『为什么...偏偏是这家伙啊...』

 

半藏攥紧了手心，他有些不甘心，又找不到原因，莫名的烦躁。身体被梦境挑起了欲望而躁动不安，这不是什么好事，至少这个时间点，他除了自慰别无他法。半藏嗤笑了一声，自己回来一整天都没瞧见牛仔，不得不说这的确让他火大。他撑着手臂在床上坐了起来，盯着天花板愣了两秒，脑子里还回荡着那个声音。

 

「半藏」

 

『妈的。』

 

低声骂了句，半藏将身体重新摔回床上，果然是缺少了休息，脑子里尽是那些没用东西。他转个身侧躺在床上，一股熟悉的烟味萦绕在鼻间，这该死的牛仔已经入侵到他的生活里了。半藏强迫自己休息，他尽量不去在意身体的不满和牛仔的味道。

 

****“半藏，我很想你。”** **

****

他们...在接吻？

 

****牛仔拽着半藏躲进了小巷里，昏暗的光线让他们与黑暗融为一体，他们相拥在一起，很快麦克雷放开了他并将他抵在了墙上，牛仔顶着取下帽子的乱发将自己埋进半藏的脖子里，嗅着他身上传来的肥皂香，安抚着他的躁动的神经。** **

****

****他想他想的快发疯了。** **

****

****没有任何犹豫，麦克雷凑到半藏嘴边将自己送了过去。他们纠缠在了一起，唇齿相接传递着各自的感情。麦克雷扣着半藏的肩，将他们的距离贴的更近，他抚摸着半藏熟悉的腰间位，留恋的收紧感受着他完美的腰线。舌尖在探进的时候准确的抓住了半藏的舌头，绕着勾连在一起，交换着彼此的唾液。牛仔扫荡着半藏的后牙，随后又磨着细细的犬牙打转，像是要将他吞咽进腹，欲望毫不掩饰的传达给半藏。** **

****

****半藏感觉到麦克雷不安分的手伸进他的衣服里，开始揉捏起他的乳尖，那里算不上他的敏感点，但是被牛仔不断地尝试后总能在他熟悉的动作下挑起自己的情欲。半藏没忘记他们现在是在哪儿，他抽出纠缠的舌头，并在牛仔锲而不舍的追上来时咬了下去，血腥味在唇齿间散布开来，又顺着唾液咽回喉咙里。** **

****

为什么总是这混蛋......

****

****麦克雷最终还是放开了半藏，他们牵出的银丝在黑暗中闪亮，显得糜乱不已，让空气中都充满了暧昧的气息。半藏脸上有些缺氧的潮红，他喘息着给了牛仔一肘子，引得牛仔闷哼一声，转而又压着他吻了上去。** **

****

****“半藏...”** **

****

半藏指尖碰到了自己的嘴唇，凉凉的，他记得牛仔总是带着自己火热的气息压上来，搅动着他平静的心，轻易的挑起自己的欲望，让自己难耐不已。身体不受控制的被点燃了，半藏无法忽视已经挺立的阴茎，提醒着自己正荒唐的回忆着他和牛仔的情事，而仅仅是那些记忆就能让他硬起来。

 

「半藏」

 

他耳边又响起了牛仔沙哑着叫喊自己的名字，带着情欲的声音贯穿到他的心里，冲击着他的高墙将他剥开一丝不挂的展露在欲望面前。半藏穿过裤子探到了自己的阴茎，用粗糙的掌心撸动起来，动作甚至有些粗鲁，他耳边全是牛仔的声音，说的那些下流的话。

 

****“半藏，你夹得好紧。”** **

****

****“亲爱的，你里面好热。”** **

****

****“宝贝，你真棒！”** **

****

他因为这些话涨红了脸，明明说话的人不在身边，却还是能感受到牛仔喷洒在后颈的热气，让他跳动的神经绷紧，注意力集中到麦克雷快频率的律动上，脑里呈现出来的是牛仔健硕的倒三角身形，他那张布满汗液的脸和眸子里倒映出的自己。

 

半藏记得，麦克雷高潮的时候总喜欢强迫自己的与他对视，他们总是在接吻中攀上巅峰，在撕咬和舔舐中回味快感。牛仔时不时会笑得傻兮兮的凑上来索吻，叼着他的下唇任由津液滑落到他的胸毛上润湿一片；或者咬着他的喉结，让他不受控制的发出那些羞耻的呻吟声；更甚者颠转他们的体位，压着他啃噬着后颈和脖子，留下一串显眼的牙印。

 

「半藏」

 

『啊，你看，又来了。』

 

摩擦着分身的速度渐渐加快，牛仔的声音就像魔咒一样的回响在耳边，半藏弓着身子急促呼吸着，大脑在空白中突然就冒出了麦克雷那张仔仔细细盯着自己的脸，他总能在与其对望之时，从男人眼中看到自己的影子。

 

他看到了牛仔的口型，他在叫自己。

 

“杰西...”

 

乳白色的液体从铃口飞溅而出，半藏缓下动作感受着高潮后的余温，他颤抖着呼出氧气，抬手看着自己沾满精液的手。身体的燥热并没有因为释放而减少，反而愈演愈烈，半藏烦躁地起身，蹬掉被打湿的裤子，扒光身上的衣服，赤裸着全身踏进了浴室。

 

阴茎并没有软下去，它还半硬着随着半藏的走动而甩来甩去，没有处理干净的液体掉落到地上格外显眼。他对着镜子里的那个男人露出一个讥讽的笑，有些刻薄又冷淡，半藏离近了镜子，男人脸上还有着没散去的红晕，怎么看都是一张极具男子气概的脸，他就不知道牛仔喜欢上他哪里了。

 

对于“欲”，半藏向来遵从顺其自然，他不会刻意压抑，也不会纵欲过度，但是如此强烈的情欲还是第一次，他不得不开始思考，牛仔从入侵他的生活开始，已经改变他太多了。

 

半藏知道自己的性格固执又强硬，麦克雷对于自己或许真的不只是床伴的关系，他在心底隐约对男人有了新的定义，却在自己的忽视下被掩盖，如今它们随着欲望放大在自己眼前，他得直视这个问题了。

 

『麦克雷...吗？』

 

半藏脑子里过滤着牛仔的名字，他曾经嘲弄过【杰西·麦克雷】这个名字多么的和【牛仔】沾不上边，但是他也承认麦克雷是个优秀的牛仔，耀眼的连自己都被吸引。

 

半藏打开了花洒，冷水浇在他身上似乎想要冲散他心里的火，可他的阴茎没有半点软一下的趋势，半藏撩了把自己的头发，将它们顺到身后。

 

脑海里不受控制想到了他们曾经在这狭小的空间里来上了一炮，那是刚完成任务的麦克雷急匆匆地窜到他房间，拽着自己就在浴室做了起来。那一次他们做的很深，半藏记得“小杰西”戳得他肚子都挺了起来，背后式让他被麦克雷干得站不稳脚，只能依靠牛仔圈住自己的腰的手支撑着。

 

半藏觉得口干，他抿了下嘴想让体内不安分的神经平静下来，但是已经烧到大脑的欲望控制着他的手探向了那个从未被自己触碰过的后穴。半藏又觉得羞耻，他指尖碰到了纵然收缩的穴口，顿了一下，就着头上滑下来淋到身上的水试探性的钻了进去。干涩的小穴禁不起这样的摧残，半藏捣鼓了半天才想起润滑剂，他记得上次被遗落在浴室的那瓶，挤到手上再探到穴口，冰凉凉的感觉让他不适的抖了下。

 

****“半藏，放松，很快就好了。”牛仔亲吻着他的脸颊，低声安抚着。** **

****

『怎么可能放松啊！』

 

他一手扶着墙壁，皱着眉头将中指插了进去，小穴因为异物的入侵而紧缩，但很快便接纳了，并叫嚣着需要更多。半藏表情有些奇怪，毕竟自己的身体会有这样的反应，实在是...奇怪。他学着牛仔的感觉轻轻转动着手指，食指被内壁挤压着移动，慢慢扩张开来，指关节一点点陷进更深的地方。

 

他觉得差不多了又加了一根手指，两指在内壁里搅动着让半藏觉得愈加不满，他说不上来在渴求什么，却清楚的知道自己想要麦克雷，他想要牛仔。

 

****“半藏，分开一点。”** **

****

****牛仔眼里闪烁着跳动的火焰，却还是极具耐性的引导着半藏适应自己，他冰冷的机械手指在后穴里开垦着，熟悉的触碰他的敏感点，让身子坠入情欲之中。麦克雷会碰到自己的前列腺，坏心眼地逼问他“爽不爽”，在得不到他回答的时候，蹂蹑着小穴，贴边擦过却又故意不碰。** **

****

半藏关了水，靠着墙壁坐在浴池里，小穴吞吐着自己的两指，因为自己前后地抽插带出多余的润滑液，顺着手指流出来亮晶晶的，他用另外一只手撸动起自己的分身。半藏闭了眼，麦克雷的样子愈发清晰。

 

“杰西...啊哈...干我...”

 

****牛仔一手给半藏做扩张，低头开始舔弄起他的乳头，深红色的乳珠被唾液润色的艳丽起来，麦克雷用舌尖抵着乳珠打转，发出色情的吮吸声，转而又咬着珠粒将它们拉起来，引得半藏吃痛的闷哼，片刻后手指按压着他的乳头，时轻时重。** **

****

****“宝贝，舒服吗？”** **

****

****牛仔抬眼这么问着，他嘴里还叼着半藏的乳头，唾液在舔舐间勾出晶莹的银丝。半藏瞧着他同样潮红的脸，只觉得牛仔性感的不行，他一把拽住麦克雷的头发拉起来接吻，唇齿间是蓬勃而出的欲望。** **

****

『不够...还不够...』

 

半藏喘着气在小穴里进出，他的内壁收缩着想要接纳更多，他想象着牛仔的肉棒贯穿自己，被他的内穴紧紧地攥着不肯让它离去，迫不及待地让肉棒鞭挞着，渴望插到深处带来的窒息感让半藏觉得空虚不已，他有些急迫的想要得到牛仔。

 

半藏顺手拿了旁边的装着润滑液的瓶子，他将其放到嘴里吞咽着瓶底，想象着这是麦克雷的阴茎，又长又粗的“小杰西”正在自己嘴里跳动，而他正在为牛仔做深喉，垂下的蛋随着他起伏的动作打到他的下巴上，津液滑到卵蛋弄的他的脖子上都是。

 

麦克雷的低吟声在半藏听起来就是对他最大的鼓励，他享受着掌控牛仔欲望的感觉，他同样也喜欢牛仔攀上高潮时候的表情。半藏舌尖勾着瓶底用手在嘴里模拟着口交的动作，润滑几下拿出了湿漉漉的瓶子摸索着移到了自己的小穴处。

 

穴道内已经湿的一塌糊涂，肠液混着润滑液滴滴答答在浴池里积起了一小滩，半藏几乎没费什么力的将瓶子捅了进去。被口腔温暖的瓶子嵌进体内，半藏发出了一声满意的叹息，他将腿张开放在浴缸的边缘，呈一种很羞耻的姿态打开自己，分开的双腿因为瓶子的抽动而微微颤抖。半藏撸动着自己的阴茎，他处于即将攀上高潮的颤抖中，身体不受控制的想将瓶子触碰到身体的更深处。

 

“杰西...”

 

半藏叫着牛仔的名字，仿佛这样就能安抚下内心的空虚，仅仅是一个毫无生命力的瓶子并不能满足，他想要的是牛仔的肉棒。他弓着身子，瓶子被他戳到了敏感点，激得他乏力的身子一个不稳，瘫软在浴池中，手抓不住瓶子任由那玩意儿被内壁紧紧地包裹着，半藏得以喘息两口，却又被欲望烧着揉捏起自己的乳头。

 

明明没有被触碰，暴露在空气中的乳尖昂扬着宣告自己的存在，它们挺立着想得到关注，半藏挤压着自己的胸肌，指尖学着平时牛仔对待自己那样，刮擦着乳球，感觉它们在自己手上一点点硬挺起来。身体诚实地表现了毫无休止的欲望，它们因为麦克雷而起，却得不到应有的慰藉。

 

“杰西，操我...啊啊...对...就...就是...那里...”

 

半藏重新握住了瓶子，他加快了抽动的速度，小穴发出淫秽的“滋滋”声，液体流的满手都是，而他的身子正在步入顶峰，半藏蜷缩着腿，身体陷入痉挛，脚趾随着也卷了起来。他张着嘴大口呼吸，无法抑制的呻吟回荡在浴室里，来不及下咽的津液被张合的嘴角牵出银丝，半藏吐着舌头迎接着大脑的空白。

 

“杰西...”

 

*

 

麦克雷在得知半藏回来的消息已经是晚上了，他那极差的作息让他养成了平时困了就睡觉的糟糕习惯，而他此时正在思考一个合适的理由，为自己的缺席做解释。现在这个时间点他会出现在半藏门口，大概是因为心虚吧。大半夜爬上恋人的床，怎么想都是一件很丢脸的是，但是牛仔还是乐此不疲。是的，他干过不少次了。

 

所以当牛仔熟门熟路地窜进半藏的房间，他向上帝发誓他上辈子都没感受过如此大的刺激，以至于他的大脑直接短路了。麦克雷开门进去的手定在了空中，瞳孔剧烈收缩，空气中漫延的麝香挑动着他的神经，隐隐的呻吟声从浴室传来，牛仔在一瞬间有转身逃走的冲动。他不确定这时候撞破，对于他和半藏的关系能不能有半点好处，但他能够明确知道的是，自己心底燃起了莫名的怒意。而正是这份积攒在胸腔的感情，让麦克雷锁上了房门，站在半掩的门后瞧着浴室里忘情的那人。

 

“杰西...啊...”

 

他听见了自己的名字，牛仔在一瞬间发现那股怒气退了下去，而骤然升起的是敲打着他心尖的欲望，阴茎已经在最快的时间能做出了反应，撑着他的裤子跳动，像是即将冲出牢笼的猛兽。

 

麦克雷看着叫着自己名字自慰的半藏，他正用着瓶子贯穿着自己的小穴，手揉着自己的乳头，紧闭双眼的脸上潮红一片，混杂着巅峰的快意和欲求不满的神情，他知道半藏想念的是自己的身体，他们的结合度格外的高，而他的阴茎也渴望着半藏的洞穴。他听到半藏低吟声提了上去，他的嗓子有些沙哑，传到他耳里却是最好的催情药，麦克雷知道，半藏要到了。

 

牛仔推开了虚掩的门，在享受高潮后余温的半藏并没有察觉到，所以当他被牛仔一把拽着移到洗漱台的时候，他虚软的腿差点跪在地上，麦克雷一手捞住了他，将他抱在台上。

 

“杰...杰...西？”

 

半藏还有几分恍惚，平时候他是不会叫牛仔的名，他带着疑惑的语气看着眼前的男人，甚至有几分不确定，但他很快便反应过来，自己的行为已经被牛仔分毫不差的印在脑子里了。

 

“麦克雷！”

 

他带着几分咬牙切齿，本就布满红晕的脸更是扩散开来，连耳根都烧的滚烫，也不知道是羞得还是恼的，亦或者两者都有。半藏对于出现在这里的牛仔，除了想揍得他躺个两三天，没有多的想法。

 

“离我远点。”

 

半藏冷声拒绝牛仔的接触，但他现在乏力的身子并不能阻挡麦克雷的入侵。牛仔低头亲吻着半藏的大腿内侧，轻轻咬噬着，留下浅浅的牙印，又顺着往上，一排排唾液水印宣告着麦克雷的所有权。他凑到了半藏的耳边，逼得半藏靠上了冰冷的镜子，激得他身子微颤，大脑突然闪过一个念头。

 

“宝贝，明明有我在，你居然躲着自慰。”牛仔压低的声音也无法掩饰他压抑的欲望，猛兽在牢笼里张牙舞爪，等待着吞噬下他的那一刻。“半藏，难道是‘小杰西’不能满足你吗？”他叼着半藏的耳垂，反复舔弄着，像是在打上自己的标记。“那我们就来试试，而作为惩罚，今天你不能碰它。”

 

“等等...麦克雷？！”

 

半藏被牛仔整个翻转了过来，他来不及出声阻止，麦克雷已经扳着他的屁股，舔上了湿漉漉的后穴。瓶子还卡在穴口，肠液被挤压在里面，牛仔可以清晰的看见收缩的内壁，因为他的注视而剧烈收缩，这引得麦克雷发出了一声轻笑，他用舌头抵着瓶底，将其推到更深的地方，听着完全吞进去时发出“啵”的声音。

 

半藏张着嘴无声的呻吟，他抓着台盆边缘的手不断收紧，承受着被抵到深处的疼痛感，又因为牛仔辗转于穴口的舔舐带起阵阵酥痒，他尝试着扭动了一下，却被麦克雷在屁股上拍了一下，虽然很轻，但这让半藏有些恼羞成怒。但很快他就没精力想这些了，牛仔将留恋于小穴舌头退了出来，唾液和肠液牵出长长的水珠，麦克雷用拇指将那些液体抹去，手顺着背部慢慢滑上脖子，掌心将其圈住，紧接着他伸出另一只手的两指钻进了半藏的后穴，夹住了嵌在里面的瓶子，迅速抽了出来。

 

“啊啊——”

 

半藏仰着头勾勒出他的背脊线，脆弱的脖子暴露在麦克雷的手心下，因为牛仔的动作而无法抑制的叫声突破了喉咙的阻碍，响亮的回荡在浴室里。他面前的镜子能够清楚的看到牛仔手上的那个湿哒哒的东西，上面的液体还滑落下来，告诉他自己的后穴是在期待着更火热的器物插进来。

 

“甜心，你真的是湿透了。”麦克雷埋在半藏颈间，微长的头发遮住了他的脸，看不见牛仔的表情，半藏只能听见牛仔在耳边的那些下流话，缠绵的敲击着他。牛仔将手指放进去动了几下，再抽出来的时候内壁紧紧地圈着他，液体湿了他一手。“半藏，看到你的表情了吗？”麦克雷圈着他脖子的手强硬的将他的下巴擒住，让他直视着面前的镜子，映出镜子里那个陷入情欲中的人。

 

镜面呈现出的那个男人，以一种极其羞耻的姿态趴在洗漱台上，他因为看到自己而骤然猛缩的瞳孔，连锁反应便是收紧的后穴。麦克雷将他的屁股向上拢了拢，重新用舌头光临了那个敏感的洞穴。软软的舌头在里面翻江倒海，湿漉漉的小穴被麦克雷吸了一口，半藏觉得自己的灵魂都要被吸走了，他爽的身体抖了起来，恍然间又被牛仔的舌头碰到了前列腺，眼泪模糊了视线他也能瞧见镜中人被欲望支配的丑态。

 

“麦...克雷，等等...不要...不要碰...停...啊...”

 

半藏反手想推开牛仔，却被麦克雷趁机抓住，他半扭着身子趴在台上，牛仔拽着他的手指探向那个被舔得溃不成军的小穴。“你不是自慰吗？感受到自己的了吗？”牛仔舔走嘴边的液体，笑着用半藏的手捣鼓着小穴，对着镜子看他皱眉的样子，脸上被欲望所支配的淫乱样。

 

“操你的！唔——”

 

半藏喘息着骂了一句，他收不回的手正在自己的小穴里感受着炙热的温度，心里是越发上泛的空虚感，他渴望已久的触碰感提醒着他对牛仔的欲望。

 

“进来！”

 

半藏不再废话，他向麦克雷发出了邀约，态度坚决又带着命令的语气，一如既往的让牛仔拿他毫无办法。牛仔俯身咬上了半藏的后颈，他抽出了半藏在后穴里的手，转而拉着与他十指相扣。麦克雷揽着半藏的腰将他从洗漱台上带了下来，半藏撑着酸软的脚被重新压在了一旁的墙上，被水汽浸湿的瓷砖滑滑的，半藏除了将重量压在牛仔身上，别无办法。他因为身高原因，踩在麦克雷的脚上，双手被扣在墙上，牛仔的肉棒抵着他的屁股缓缓地摩擦，让他不由转头瞪了牛仔一眼。

 

麦克雷挺着自己挺硬的阴茎被半藏这一眼看的又大了一圈，他扶着“小杰西”插进了那个期待已久的小穴。即使扩张成那样，牛仔的尺寸也太过惊人，他才进了个头，就能感觉到半藏因为疼痛而绷紧的身子，这让他不得不用所剩无几的理智，不断亲吻半藏身上，让他渐渐放松下来。

 

等麦克雷全部进去，两人都发出了一声叹息，牛仔用唇磨蹭着半藏的背部和颈部，留下深浅不一的吻痕，他圈着半藏在紧致的小穴里缓进换出，像是刻意在折磨他，缓慢的抽插让半藏整个身子都在打颤，每一下都被顶到最深处，而这样的频率让他只能张着嘴无声的尖叫。分身硬的发痛，半藏想甩开麦克雷圈住自己的手，去安抚前面的分身，它的铃口已经溺出乳白色的液体，几乎只要再碰一下，就能射出来。

 

“放...放开...让我...啊...让我...射...”

 

牛仔扣得很紧，他对着半藏的请求充耳不闻，找准敏感处顶的让半藏几乎被快感给淹没的窒息过去。半藏从鼻子里透出闷哼，昭示着他已经快神志不清了，牛仔太过技巧的顶弄让他根本无法招架。

 

“还记得我们的惩罚吗？你今天不能碰它。”麦克雷侧吻着半藏的喉咙，他叼着喉结细细地啃噬，又大力吮吸着像是要把他整个人吞进肚子里。“下次，”麦克雷停在了深处，阴茎抵着敏感处却就是不动，“你用手之前先想到我。”

 

话落，麦克雷突然加快了抽插的速度，阴囊拍打着发出“啪啪”的声音，半藏觉得自己一下秒就会跪到地上，却奇迹的又靠牛仔的支撑站着，高速的律动逼得他呻吟声都断断续续的，仅仅只能通过几个短促的吟叫，其余皆被撞得淋漓破碎。

 

“慢...慢...点...要...射了...啊啊啊——”

 

半藏的嗓子哑的不像话，喉咙烧的疼，他的大脑已经没办法给予他多余的思考，他凭着本能向牛仔发出乞求，但着并没任何的作用，伴着麦克雷逐渐急促地呼吸声，他仿佛看见了一道白光，身子在痉挛中射了出来，溅在瓷砖上一片白色。

 

“半藏...”

 

麦克雷也在半藏收缩的后穴中射了出来，他接住瘫软的半藏，坐在地上抱着他等待高潮后的空白期过去。牛仔短暂喘息后，凑上去吻住了半藏，还属于缺氧中的半藏被他吻得直流泪水，拽着他的头发将他拉开。

 

“麦克雷，你也就这时候看得见人。”回过来的半藏嘲讽着牛仔，他推开麦克雷，扶着墙站起来，居高临下的望着男人。白色的精液从后穴滑出来，色情的顺着大腿根部流下，麦克雷眼神都跟着又暗了下来，以至于他没注意到半藏在说什么。

 

“离开吧。”半藏下了驱逐令，他打开了花洒，热水打在身上，酸痛感一点点袭来，他觉得自己快站不住了。

 

牛仔在听到这句话才意识到问题的严重性，他急忙站起来，抓了把头发，表情少有的焦躁。

 

“等等，半藏...我...”

 

『你也就这时候看得见人。』

 

麦克雷愣了一下，他这才记起半藏这句话的意思，是因为自己错过了他回来的时间吗？没想到恋人还是在意这事，牛仔觉得一阵好笑，他厚着脸皮重新贴上男人，热水从头上浇下，暖着他的心。

 

“半藏，很抱歉，现在才来。”麦克雷环住男人，将他紧紧地搂在怀里，“欢迎回来。”

 

“还有，我很想你。”

 

————END————


End file.
